Infiel
by Hinaluna
Summary: "Soy una gran infiel. He sido infiel en muchas ocasiones de mi vida" admite Hinata en una carta que ha dejado a sus hijos. En ella no trata de justificar sus sentimientos, ni decisiones, solo contarles una parte de su vida que se ha mantenido oculta. A/U. Lemon. NaruHina/ KibaHina.
1. I

Infiel

Quisiera escribirle, mis hijos.

Infiel es aquel que no profesa la fe considerada como verdadera; es también aquel que rechaza principios centrales de una religión o no sigue ninguna.

Es, a su vez, la persona que realiza actos de infidelidad (del latín infidelitas). Una persona fiel es aquella que se comporta con lealtad, que mantiene un compromiso asumido o que ejecuta algo con exactitud. El individuo infiel, por lo tanto, hace exactamente lo contrario. En otros conceptos se utiliza la palabra «infiel» para referirse al cónyuge que rompe el pacto monogámico del matrimonio.

Podrías concluir con el concepto de infidelidad se refiere a las relaciones amorosas, a corto o largo plazo, establecidas con personas distintas del vínculo oficial que a menudo se mantienen en secreto por considerarse como una amenaza a la institución familiar. De acuerdo con el DRAE el vocablo denota el incumplimiento del compromiso de fidelidad o la falta de ésta. Por consiguiente, puede significar la carencia de lealtad o quebrantamiento de la misma hacia cualquier compromiso moral como la religión, la amistad, el matrimonio (situación que se conoce como adulterio) o cualquier otra relación amorosa o erótica.

Ya explicados dichos significados de palabra tan controversial solo puedo llegar a preguntarme: ¿No todos alguna vez hemos sido infieles? Y no hablo solo de la infidelidad amorosa, si no, de todo tipo de infidelidades que tengan que ver con la integridad de un pensamiento, posición, decisión o sentimientos. El humano es un ser cambiante, lo único constante en esta vida es el cambio, esto nos lleva a convertirnos en individuos inestables. ¿Pero qué ley sagrada regula el concepto de infidelidad? Pues, al ser individuos inestables, la infidelidad puede cambiar y mutar, lo que antes fue un voto de confianza, mañana puede ser la traición a la integridad moral. Entonces… ¿la infidelidad es un concepto que se aplica por el ojo en que se ve? ¿Qué tipo de infidelidades son peores o menos aceptadas? ¿No es cualquier posición que se contraponga a la anterior una infidelidad en sí? ¿No es amar y dejar de amar una infidelidad en sí? ¿O no es amar y no concretar porque ya se había dejado de amar antes? ¿Fui infiel a mi primer sentimiento y a la persona que estaba relacionada a el? ¿O fui infiel al segundo sentimiento y a la nueva persona que tengo en mente? ¡Es tan subjetivo!

Yo he sido una gran infiel en mi vida, me arrepiento de muchas de mis decisiones, de algunas infidelidades que cometí a sabiendas y de otras que omití por miedo y comodidad. Pero ya he vivido demasiado para dármela de moralista, quisiera por primera vez poder cometer una infidelidad que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo; se que no me van a comprender y me juzgaran como lo han venido haciendo estos últimos meses, creo que ya son unos jóvenes crecidos con buenos ideales y pueden separar las malas acciones, de las buenas, quisiera también con estas palabras conseguir un perdón que no se los pido porque no he cometido ningún acto fuera de la ley, más puedo comprender que esta decisión pueda conmover su corazón acostumbrado a verme como una madre devota al matrimonio. Quisiera poder cambiar de sus ojos el prejuicio, no es para pedir su aceptación, les seré sincera: No la necesito, no quiero más aprobaciones. Solo quisiera que algún día pudieran acercarse a mí sin una idea preconcebida. Esto va a ser una historia algo larga, tal vez un poco molesta por todo lo que les contare, pueda ser también que se desencanten de todo las mentiras que dije cuando estuve casada pero quiero hablarle sinceramente.

Mi infancia fue tranquila, eso creo, no tenía muchas preocupaciones, crecí en un pueblito de Okinawa, en una casa a las afueras. Papá era algo estricto e hizo gran hincapié enseñándome a tomar decisiones en momentos críticos, así como a siempre mantener mis promesas. La abuela, como saben, murió a una edad muy pronta así que yo tuve que tomar el papel de madre para Hanabi, solía sentarme a hacer las tareas con ella en mis horas libres, siempre lo hicimos frente al ventanal de la cocina, por esos días teníamos una larga mesa de madera pobre y no habían cortinas que taparan el paisaje, era un pastizal de hojas alargadas y gran cantidad de hierba mala, al horizonte empezaba el rio que se perdía entre el puente y el espesor de los arboles del pueblo. De vez en cuando los jovencitos que estudiaban en la preparatoria conmigo venían a jugar a nuestros terrenos, se colaban sin que mi padre se diese cuenta y tonteaban por la zona. Yo jamás les dije nada, tampoco tenía intenciones de cruzar palabra con ellos o salir para divertirme un rato, eso sí me agradaba verle volar cometas cerca del riachuelo. Allí fue cuando conocí a su padre, era, sin lugar a dudas, un mocoso bastante obstinante. Un creído. Kiba Inuzuka comandaba una pandilla de expedición hacia los sitios más alejados de la isla, siempre se pavoneaba frente a nuestra ventana. Por aquellos días Hanabi se emocionada más por su presencia que mi persona. Estudiábamos juntos así que cuando cruzábamos miradas (él en el monte y yo en la cocina) siempre nos saludábamos secamente con un agitar de manos, había algo en su manera de sonreír que me hacía pensar que quería seguir saludándome aunque yo ya me había cansado de verle. Era un chiquillo rarito. El resto del día lo pasaba tranquila observando las luces de las luciérnagas que coleccionaba en unos gigantescos frascos de mayonesa, fueron días despreocupados, mis únicas molestias eran las tareas de matemáticas y los deberes de limpiar, de resto los fines de semana tenía tanto tiempo de sobra que podía hasta ir al rio a bañarme. Cuando su padre descubrió que tenía esa costumbre, solía también ir a pescar a la misma hora y se hacía el que no me veía zambullirme en el agua, por esos días tampoco entendía de donde provenía ese comportamiento, aunque, estoy segura de que Kiba tampoco comprendía del todo.

Nunca nos hablamos. Ni siquiera en el colegio. Yo era una persona muy callada así que el resto del salón no me tomaba mucho en cuenta, luego de salir de clases iba a buscar a mi hermana que me había esperado sentada a las puertas del preescolar, cuando llegaba ella me abrazaba y besaba como si se tratase de mamá. Hablábamos de nuestro día y nos reíamos juntas, solía papá darme dinero para que le comprase un helado de menta que se lo embarraba en toda la cara. Yo prefería irme liviana. Los últimos días que recuerdo de helado fueron los de primavera, sonaban las ranitas de fondo cuando caminábamos por la maleza y mi hermana se quejaba de que le jalaba demasiado el brazo y no podía comer su helado por culpa de mi desafuero. También había en el fondo un sonido de chicharras que se había quedado estático y empezaba comerse todo el silencio, poco a poco se hizo difícil pensar y tenía que cerrar los ojos para recobrar la cordura. Decidí meterme por un camino de maleza que era un atajo para llegar a la casa y así escapar de las chicharras cuando vi una sombra entre tanto ramaje. Tenía más o menos mi edad, tal vez algo mayor, por su cabello amarillento supuse que no era del Japón, parecía estar haciendo algo con sus manos, como tejiendo con las duras hojas del maíz. Decidí no detenerme por su presencia y burle desviando mis pasos más cerca del riachuelo. Hanabi se encontraba más entusiasmada por tan inusual visita, me hacía varias preguntas de porque su cabello era de ese color, más yo solo podía desviar su poco disimulo comentando que aún hacía frío para estar en primavera.

De repente unos pasos fuertes llenaron el silencio de todo la llanura y una voz ahogada, asustada, nos grito desde la lejanía:

— ¡Niñas! ¡Niñas! ¡Esperen, por favor!

No nos movimos, solo pudimos ver su sombra reflejada como un gigante sobre el pastizal, cuando estuvo a unos metros de nosotras se detuvo a descansar, botaba grandes bocanadas por la boca y la nariz, una estela de aire caliente le rodeaba el rostro. Luego de unos segundos, se levantó repentino, asustándome y me sonrió.

— Gracias a dios que las consigo. ¡Estoy perdido!

Yo estaba realmente desconfiada cuando empezó a explicarse, sin embargo, Hanabi me soltó la mano y se acercó para escucharle con mayor fijeza. Tenía los ojos de un gran azul y una sonrisa gigantesca, jamás había visto a alguien con una sonrisa tan amplia, ni siquiera Kiba. Se reía mientras se explicaba y despeinaba su cabello cuando se sentía avergonzado. Llevaba consigo una sudadera naranja y unos bluejeans, estaba sucio y tenía las mejillas raspadas.

— Soy nuevo aquí, como pueden ver, mi abuelo vive al otro lado del río; le dije que iba a dar un paseo para ver si casaba alguna lagartija o sapo pero de repente me encontré en este sitio. ¡No sabía que había un lugar así! Es muy lindo, aunque algo solitario. ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí? ¿No les da miedo? A mi sí, ahora no se por donde debo meterme para regresar, mi abuelo va a usar esto como una gran burla. ¿Me podrías decir el camino?

— No — recuerdo haber contestado. Él me miró extrañado, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron tuve que apartarlos me daba demasiada vergüenza el pensar que compartiría mirada con un chico de mi edad. Empecé a caminar luego de llamar a Hanabi. Había una gran cantidad de rocas cerca del riachuelo. Volvi la mirada sin querer verle al rostro— Ven con nosotras, mi padre sabrá que hacer contigo, seguro te llevara a tu casa.

El resto del recorrido lo hizo agradeciéndonos. Tenía una marcada forma capitalina de hablar, era muy emocional y parlanchín. Varias veces me hizo saltar del susto cuando se desparramaba a reírse. Hanabi le agradaba su forma ruidosa de ser, así que tenía montada una gran fiesta con él. Yo aproveche que aún quedaba camino para llegar a la casa y saque un libro que había pedido prestado en la biblioteca de Mark Twain.

— ¿Dónde queda su casa? — me preguntó.

— Más allá de la hondonada, es muy linda, faltan unos cuantos minutos para llegar — explicó Hanabi que estaba sobreexcitada.

— ¿Siempre hacen este recorrido caminando? ¡Vaya! Yo iba y venía en bicicleta desde mi colegio en Kioto.

Parecía que aquellas palabras iban destinada a mí, pero no levante los ojos de la lectura y el silencio se esparció por todo el lugar. Cuando empecé a sentir que el terreno comenzaba a subir, guarde el libro y monte mi bolso sobre uno de mis hombros. La subida costaba mucha energía física y determinación, cuando llegabas a la cima podías ver la cara a la perfección.

— Desde el lado del puente es más fácil llegar— explicó Hanabi mientras se reía. El chico venía subiendo con ambas manos apoyadas a las rodillas, el aire salía como un gemido de cansancio, cuando nos miró tenía toda la cara roja. Tuve que reprimir una carcajada, se veía realmente gracioso, los capitalinos podían ser tan debiluchos cuando se los proponían.

Recuerdo haberle servido uno de los ponquecitos que horneaba para Hanabi, se lo devoro rápidamente. Siguió hablando hasta por codos mientras preguntaba muchas cosas sobre la vida en Okinawa, solía hablar mucho de Kioto. Sobre sus amigos, su casa y su bicicleta. También nos preguntaba si nosotras teníamos una. Le contestamos que no.

— Voy a estudiar en la primaria de por aquí, me imagino que ustedes también están allí. ¿No? — comentó.

— Yo no, pero Hinata sí — Hanabi me sonrió con su boca desprovista de dos dientes— ¡Tienes tanta suerte, Hina!

— Espero que nos llevemos bien — susurró él sonriente.

— Claro — ese día no entendí porque me había sonrojado tanto por algo tan tonto como pensar que iba a tener un nuevo compañero de clase. Fue tanta mi vergüenza que recuerdo haber hecho esa tonta pregunta: ¿Y no vives en Kioto? Dijiste que vivías allí.

— Vivía — respondió sin dejar de sonreír— Pero mis padres fallecieron hace unos meses ya, no puedo seguir viviendo en Kioto, así que me mude con mi abuelo.

No conseguí que palabras decir, era muy niña, había producido seguramente una molestia en él pensé varias veces y me atormente con esa idea por muchos días. Una persona que había quedado huérfana no podía decirlo con tanta facilidad, lo hacía a propósito para que aprendiese a no meterme en los asuntos ajenos. Recuerdo que trame algo tan complejo por lo molesta que estaba conmigo misma y la gran imprudencia. Hice una larga reverencia que casi hago que pegara contra el piso.

— Lo siento, de verdad.

Pude escuchar el sonido de un puesto que se mueve y alguien que titubea. Al mismo tiempo la casa se lleno del cierre de una puerta, los pasos grandes de mi padre llenaron toda la sala, se pudo oír como colgaba su chaqueta y bastón, cuando entró a la cocina estaba tratando de aliviar el dolor de uno de sus brazos. Encontrarme a mí en medio de una reverencia y a el joven intruso semiparado en su mesa, le hizo fruncir el cejo.

— ¡Papá! — Hanabi corrió a abrazarle.

— Buenos días — susurró mi padre mirando fijamente al forastero.

— Mil disculpas — se apresuró a dar una larga reverencia— Siento venir a su casa sin permiso, soy nuevo en el pueblo, me acabo de mudar y también perder, gracias al cielo conseguí a sus hijas subiendo para acá, me invitaron…

— ¿Eres?

— ¿Cómo dice…? — él se encontraba realmente cohibido, no había la sonrisa que nos había mostrado antes en su rostro, se mantenía serio y con el cejo fruncido.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?

— Naruto Namikaze.

— Claro, de los Namikaze — mi padre se había llevado el vaso a la boca produciendo un largo silencio en la cocina— ¿Estás donde Jiraiya, no? Te llevare de inmediato.

Nos despedimos rápidamente, sin poder intercambiar casi palabras. Mi padre lo apuro hasta el punto que ni Hanabi pudo despedirse. Nos quedamos a las puertas de la casa mientras veíamos a la camioneta partir. Estoy segura de que toda mi historia comienza desde ese día, desde el momento en que padre y Naruto Namikaze se asomaron a mi vida. He vivido con una gran disyuntiva desde aquellos tiempos, sobre lo que es correcto, conveniente y lo que uno desea. Hay momentos en donde parece que darse por vencido fue la mejor decisión, más bien, pueda costarte varios momentos felices. Eso sí, no puedo arrepentirme de nada de lo que he escogido, ni siquiera de las equivocaciones que tuve ese día, no puedo pensar hoy en que debí haberle dicho cuando fui tan descuidada, tampoco que debí invitarle a comer y que debí hablar con él, antes, cuando estaba más adolescente estuve meses recriminándome decisiones. ¿De eso se trata la madurez? Dejar de vivir en que pudimos haber cambiado del pasado y vivir más bien de ese pasado equivocado o no, siempre se puede ver correcto.


	2. II

**II**

* * *

El inicio del día en Kou, la zona donde estaba nuestra casa, era como vivir en un lugar desértico. Cuando empezaba a aclarar el amanecer nada parecía estar despertando; a veces, no había brisa y no se podía distinguir entre el silencio dentro de la casa y el que reinaba a las afueras. Yo dormía en la parte superior de la casa, en la buhardilla, era un cuarto muy pequeño, pero me gustaba por el techo a dos aguas y la larga ventana con asiento que daba hacía el río. Desde allí podía ver todos los pastizales desde el norte donde estaba el puente, al Sur empezaba una encarpada subida de piedras por donde estaba el mar. Era una playa fría, no tenía arena si no una gran cantidad de rocas monolíticas grisáceas que habían estado allí desde hace medio siglo, una parte de la isla se alzaba como un acantilado de unos veinte metros que caía sobre el mar y por donde las piedrillas y tierra se deslizaban por la brisa, cayendo sobre un oleaje enrarecido. El agua era altamente oscura, con gran cantidad de algas y conchas fósiles, siempre estaba fría y en sí en aquel lugar siempre había una ventisca violenta que hacía que uno tuviese la sensación de que una brisa lo iba a tumbar a uno acantilado abajo.

El día después de conocerle fue exactamente igual que los otros, cuando me levante por la mañana me quede unos minutos mirando el paisaje por la ventana, el cielo que estaba completamente despejado empezaba a cambiar de color, en el horizonte brillaba un azul amarillento que se confundía con el puente de compuertas, sobre nuestra casa aún permanecía el azul naval que siempre tiene el cielo cuando la luz no es suficiente para aclararle por completo. No había ninguna chalana en el río y el follaje del otro lado de la isla estaba detenido, la brisa era constante pero no lo suficiente para mover las ramas de los arboles, el pastizal estaba en constante movimiento, a veces describía circulos, por un momento me pareció un mar de hojas que se levantaban y reventaban sobre sí mismas como olas verdes. Comimos en silencio, a papá nunca le gusto la conversación a la hora del alimento, aunque Hanabi insistía con vehemencia. Para llegar a la escuela debíamos tomar el puente o la ribera de la playa; con miedo de conseguirme con él de nuevo, decidí irme por el camino tradicional y cruzar el puente. Era para ese tiempo, ya no está, un camastrón de acero cuyas compuertas se habían dañado, se estaba oxidando con impresionante rapidez. Tenía dos canales y una angosta acera que solo daba seguridad la baja baranda de aluminio. Hanabi siempre hacía comentarios sobre lo alto que estábamos y como el viento parecía querernos tumbar; luego del puente empezaba a edificarse la ciudad, la primera calle estaba bien asfaltada y debidamente iluminada. Empezaban desde allí las pequeñísimas casas de suburbios con sus estacionamientos de dos puestos y sus cercas bajas. Al kilometro encontrábamos los rieles del tren que casi siempre estaban habilitados ya que llegaba a las dos del la tarde y dos de la mañana, puntualmente. Luego del tren la ciudad seguía exactamente igual, con los mismos techos negros y paredes unicolores, cada vez las calles se hacían más amplias y el día iba tomando vida; se podía escuchar al fondo algún portón que abre, una escoba que barre la entrada y una ventana que golpea contra otra. El preescolar y la primaria se encontraban en el mismo edificio, el ala izquierda era la entrada del primero y el ala derecha, que parecía una secundaria, se trataba de la primaria. Pronto iba a empezar la secundaria básica y todos mis compañeros estaban extasiados, había un gran movimiento y comentarios sobre la vida que se llevaría de ahora en adelante, jamás participe en ninguno de esos conversatorios, no entendía cuando relataban que la vida un estudiante de secundaria era totalmente distinto al del de primaria. Las nuevas materias, un nuevo colegio y sin lugar a dudas el inicio de la vida amorosa hacían que todas las del salón estuviesen entusiasmadas. Ese día en particular cuando entre por la puerta principal que daba hacia un estacionamiento de bicicletas y los primeros salones pude escuchar la primera conversación del tema:

— ¿Viste el uniforme de Kansaki? Es hermoso. Aunque prefiero el de la prefectura de Omaeda, el instituto Omaeda.

— Yo no me he puesto a pensar en uniformes, como ya escogí la secundaria Magashima.

— ¿Vas a ir a Magashima, Morita-san? ¡Es una secundaria paga!

— Que lastima, Morita. La mayoría vamos a Kansaki, esperemos que podamos mantener el contacto, ¿No?

No me detuve si quiera a saludarles, se veían tan concentradas en una conversación tan excitante que lo vi como mala educación. Debía aceptar que lo único que me emocionaba del paso a la secundaria era el iniciar con uniformes, me parecía que las faldas y la polera tipo marinero se verían mejor que los pantalones o shorts que siempre cargaba. Las medias a la rodilla le daban una buena forma al uniforme, según mi padre, era la disciplina la que producía en la persona tal buen visto. Por esos días tenía el cabello corto, así que no me preocupaba mucho que estuviese arreglado tras mis orejas, era de las chicas de mi salón la única con cabello corto. Después logre descubrir a que se debía tal situación.

— ¡Hyuuga-san! —Escuche detrás de mi espalda— ¿Tu a que preparatoria piensas ir?

— Aún no lo tengo decidido —susurre sin verles— Imagino a la que quede más cerca de mi casa.

No espere otra respuesta y me adelante ante unos cuantos comentarios que no me causaron ninguna sorpresa: _No me gustaría ir a su misma secundaria. Ella es una rara, digo, no habla con nadie y no le importa dónde ir_.

Los pasillos esa semana seguían decorados por el inicio de clases, había largas serpentinas que colgaban de techo a techo y uno que otro cartel para dar la bienvenida al nuevo curso. Los lockers se encontraban frente a cada salón, primero dejábamos los zapatos y luego vaciábamos nuestro bolso y colgábamos junto con el resto de las pertenencias, entrabas únicamente con medias y libros. La verdad, yo era la única con medias, hace bastante tiempo que me habían escondido mis pantuflas y tuve que conformarme (junto con los profesores) a andar semi descalza en el salón. Aún no había gente así que corrí de inmediato a mi puesto y me dispuse a ordenarlo todo. No tenía muchas cosas en mi mente, quería dejar el libro de caligrafía dentro de la mesa y constatar de que aún me quedase lápices. Les saque debida punta a dos y arregle el libro de matemática básica. Hoy íbamos a hacer dibujos con papel mache, así que también anexe a todo aquello un grupo de hojas blancas. Pensaba hacer la vista desde su cuarto hacia el río. El fuerte sonido del timbre hizo entrar a una estampida de chicos que venían pateando sus balones por el pasillo, entre ellos estaba Kiba, también Shino que se sentaba a mi lado desde el semestre pasado. Este último me saludo quedo cuando se sentó a mi lado, Kiba nunca me saludaba pero siempre cruzábamos miradas, jamás pensé que las suyas estuviesen cargadas de algo más que mera curiosidad.

— ¿De dónde conocías a Naruto? —preguntó Shino abriendo sus lentes.

— Él había venido varias veces en vacaciones con sus padres, la pasaba en casa de su abuelo, jugué un torneo de fútbol con los chicos de la cuadra y él; es realmente bueno —respondió Kiba. Chouji se había sentado en el asiento delantero.

— ¿Es verdad que sus padres murieron? —Chouji mascaba ruidosamente sus snacks así que cuando hizo tal pregunta varias virutas salieron expelidas desde su boca a los lentes de Shino. Este tuvo que volver a quitárselos y limpiarlos.

— No hablen de ello. Empieza clase hoy —susurró Shikamaru que los miraba desde la esquina trasera del salón, yo voltee débilmente hacía aquel lugar porque estaba interesada en la conversación. Así que ellos ya sabían sobre Namikaze, Kiba hasta era cercano.

— ¿Es amigo tuyo, Kiba? —interrogó Shino.

— Es simpático, les caerá bien a todos, ténganlo por seguro.

— ¿Hasta Hyuuga-san? —Chouji me miraba con cierto interés.

— ¿Eh? —recuerdo que fue tanta mi sorpresa que casi me levante de mi pupitre de los nervios.

— Hyuuga-san debería ser la encargada de ponerle al día con los deberes —hubo una risa general, ya que a la conversación se había adherido varios compañeros que recién entraban y escuchaban con interés la conversación. Era tonto pensar que yo pudiese ayudar desprendida a alguien, mucho más mantener una conversación entera. No le encontré gracia al comentario, más tampoco le combatí. La profesora entró luego de unos minutos; como siempre cargaba con la gran pila de libros que usaba para mostrarnos imágenes aburridas y largos textos que hacía dormir a más de la mitad del salón. Ese día cargaba los lentes de montura morada, de los setenta, y una falda pegada a sus gordas piernas, lo que más resaltaba de ella era sus grandes pechos que llamaban poderosamente mi atención, parecían tener algo muy importante para los chicos del salón. A los que llamaban como: grandiosos.

Cuando arregló su ropa y nos mandó a todos a ocupar nuestros asientos, se quedo un momento con el cuerpo apoyado contra el asiento, respiraba como si algo la cansara en sobre manera, alguna parte de su rostro mostraba el gesto de estar fastidiada de tratar con niños de nuestra edad.

— Bien, ¿todos en sus puestos? ¡Por favor, Inuzuka siéntese de una buena vez! —miró hacia la puerta con el cejo fruncido— Quisiera presentarles a un nuevo compañero, me gustaría que todos pudiesen llevarse muy bien con él, viene de Kioto así que no sabe mucho de Okinawa, espero que todos podamos mostrarle un lugar que pueda llamar hogar.

Mientras ella hablaba una parte de su boca parecía no estar diciendo palabras tan profundas y sentimentales, sus ojos parecían querer escaparse de toda la situación y no ayudar en nada. El resto del salón estaba sumido en un intenso murmullo que no cesaba, hasta alguien se atrevió a lanzar una bola de papel hacia la pizarra para que el nuevo se tropezase con él. Kiba fue el que puso orden cuando la profesora indico al pasillo: Puedes pasar.

— Quien se meta con él, se las va a ver conmigo —susurró y estas palabras pasaron de boca en boca hasta que crearon un mutismo insoluble en toda el aula. Él entró con una sonrisa en la cara que se le medio cuajo cuando estuvo parado entre el rostro serio de todos y el implacable silencio que flotaba por todo el salón. La profesora fue la mejor en disimular, lo abrazó con una de sus manos y acercó su rostro para pedirle que se presentara. Una parte de mi se encontraba emocionada por una situación tan poco inusual, estábamos perdiendo clases de matemática y me volvía a encontrar con una persona tan extraña como él. Otra parte se sentía decepcionada por la simpleza del cerebro de mis compañeros que seguramente no les pasaba nada por la cabeza para no hacer sentir mal al nuevo y complacer a Kiba. Fue una actitud tan desagradable que recuerdo que me estire en el puesto perdiendo el interés a todo lo que pasaba, cuando arregle los lápices que estaban desordenados en mi mesa y subí la mirada me encontré que el chico me estaba mirando, una parte de mi tembló y tragó grueso puesto que luego de la encontronazo de nuestros ojos, él sonrió emocionado.

— Soy Naruto Namikaze, aunque no tengo problema si me llaman por el Uzumaki. Me gusta el Ramen y deseo algún día convertirme en el mejor jugador de futbol de Japón. Eso es todo —finalizó mirando sonriente a la profesora que no había reprimido su cara de aburrimiento. La misma saltó y celebró sus palabras, el salón estallo en una furia de comentarios y celebraciones, algunos atrevidos le preguntaban a Kiba qué si eran rivales, otros tantos ya daban por sentado que Naruto era un gran jugador.

— Puedes sentarte donde quieras, Naruto. Hare una excepción y te dejare elegir ya que eres nuevo en el salón —dijo la profesora dándole la espalda — Si quieres puedes sentarte al lado de Kiba, el último de esta fila, que comparte la misma pasión por el futbol.

— No, gracias. Prefiero sentarme al lado de la chica de cabello corto, ya nos conocemos.

Y caminó resuelto hacia mí saludando a sus nuevos compañeros de fila. Mi compañero del frente se paro rápido para no estorbarle. Se detuvo a decirle su nombre de nuevo a Chouji que estaba sorprendido de su soltura, se dejo caer ruidosamente en el pupitre, mirándome primero y luego a Shino siguió con la postura de querer formar una gran conversación:

— Naruto Namikaze —le extendió la mano a Shino que después de arreglarse los lentes se la aceptó.

— Aburame Shino.

— ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! —Saludó desde la lejanía a Kiba que tenía una cara de gran confusión pero que para no hacerle sentir mal también le saludó con caluroso cariño — ¿Quién pensaría que quedaríamos en el mismo salón, eh?

Esta vez sí se refería a mí. Me imagino que me sonroje bastante porque sentía la cara hirviendo de la pena que en pleno inicio de clase estuviese hablando con alguien en vez de prestarle atención a lo que decía la profesora. Asentí débilmente sin mirarle a los ojos.

— Cuando tu padre me dejo en mi casa me sentía algo culpable de que no pude agradecerle a ustedes su ayuda; luego pensé que seguramente te vería en el colegio así que se me paso un poco. ¡Espero que de ahora en adelante seamos muy cercanos!

Cuando estuve preparada para responderle, luego de haberle dejado esperado con la sonrisa en la cara, la profesora nos llamo la atención por estar hablando en plena clase, dicho comentario hizo que se estallara la risa y burla en el salón que no dejaron de reírse hasta que los dos estuvimos lo suficiente avergonzados para cada uno mirar para un sitio contrario. El resto de la clase estuve observando su espalda y el perfil de su rostro iluminado por la amarillenta luz que provenía de un día totalmente despejado. Parecía estar viendo las canchas o tal vez la calle pensando en qué momento se podía ir.

Al salir del colegio ordene todas mis pertenencias con la misma vehemencia y disciplina que siempre lo hice. Los zapatos estaban semi sucios por la tierra que levanta caminar por los pastizales así que antes de ponérmelos los limpie concentrada en que brillaran. Mientras realizaba esa acción la presencia de alguien me detuvo, era como temía: Naruto.

— Estaba pensando que como vivimos en sitios cercanos: irnos juntos, después de todo, nuestras casas están separadas por el puente.

Estaba muy nerviosa así que primero mire a mi alrededor y luego acepte la oferta, eso sí, no quería que nos viesen salir juntos así que me coloque los zapatos rápidamente y emprendí el recorrido con el doble de rapidez que siempre la hacía. Él que estaba confundido trataba de seguirme el paso, pero la cantidad de personas que se despedían de él y les daba las buenas lo hacían ralentizarse. Lo espere unas cuadras más arriba del colegio, excusándome al decir que caminaba demasiado lento. Naruto que parecía no deprimirse por nada comentó que yo caminaba el triple de rápido que un humano normal y siguió hablando de que sería una buena atleta si me lo proponía. No entendía su insistencia en permanecer con alguien que no deseaba formar una conversación duradera con él, lo único que me limitaba a hacer era afirmar a todas sus palabras, sin embargo, no lo notaba o camuflaba muy bien.

Hanabi recibió su presencia con mayor efusión; le saltó encima a abrazarle y habló sobre todas las cosas que había hecho en el colegio con lujo de detalles. Dijo varias veces que le agradaba que nos hubiésemos hecho amigos y resaltó, hasta que le mire con mala cara, que ella nunca había conocido a alguno de mis amigos y que sospechaba que no tenía. Naruto tragaba religioso todas las tonterías que decía mi hermana, reía mucho y sonoramente. Mientras íbamos de camino varios adultos le saludaron calurosos y no fue hasta llegar a su casa que termino de hablar.

Era una moderna casita en una calle secundaria, tenía un alto muro de paneles de aluminio y dos pisos, la fachada derecha tenía un balcón empotrado y el segundo cuarto una ventana de vidrios oscuros, se asomaba en el patio una enredadera que comenzaba a crecer fuera del muro. La puerta de entrada era de hierro forjado y cuando la abrió hizo un mecánico sonido que lleno el silencio de la calle, el espejo de vigilancia reflejo nuestra seca despedida, cuando el dijo: Hasta luego, yo ya me encontraba subiendo por la calle que llevaba al puente. Lo último que escuche de él fue cuando comentó a Hanabi: _Tu hermana, en verdad, es una rarita._

Hanabi no cruzo más palabra conmigo en el resto del camino, fue un castigo que le impuse, pude ver en sus ojos el torrente de preguntas inquisidoras que me pensaba hacer sobre Naruto así que le inste a que repitiese el abecedario hasta que fuese lo suficiente fluido para estar satisfecha. Lo iba cantando, como mamá le enseño y yo le reforcé. Ya empezaba a ser la tarde y el aire era como un torbellino helado que hacía que se movieran las nubes a una rapidez impresionante, estas mismas estaban grisáceas porque venía tormenta, los sapos estaban croando por la humedad que había en el ambiente esperando a que empezara a llover y se formaran los inmensos charcos de siempre. La casa no estaba sola cuando llegamos, ya la camioneta de papá estaba aparcada a un lado de la chimenea, corrimos por toda la hondonada ya que empezaba a lloviznarnos y las gotas iba en aumento. Cuando entramos al pórtico ya empezaba a formarse una laguna entre las legumbres y los vegetales; me asome para observar las cañerías desde un lugar seco, solo pude constatar como papá cerraba la ventana del comedor mientras veía como el cielo lloraba. Me imagino, hoy lo comprendo, de que mientras miraba aquella imagen tan desoladora se sentía igual que el paisaje; triste y melancólico. Hay momentos en la vida en que un simple recuerdo o una imagen pueden tener un significado revelador, en el caso de las decepciones y la muerte uno suele pensar mucho en ellas y de tanto pensarles se suelen encontrar razones que uno mismo no entendía en ese momento y, a veces, hay perdón y soluciones, hay un momento en que uno se deja perdonar y el resentimiento ya no queda. Mi padre jamás pudo conseguir ese sentimiento, eso sí habían grandes lapsos de tiempo en donde su vida era tan rutinaria que lograba olvidar a mamá y solo vivía para nosotras, otros días parecía estar hundido en las cavilaciones sobre las cosas que debió hacer antes de su muerte. Una vez cuando hablamos con sinceridad sobre nuestras preocupaciones fue él quien me dio la idea de aceptar que amaba a alguien pero me negaba a concretarlo, agregó que él había amado a mi madre como a nadie más y se arrepentía de no poder habérselo dicho. Gracias a esas palabras de mi padre es que me he convencido de que lo que hago hoy no es una acción egoísta, porque el egoísmo no existe en verdad, todos somos "egoístas" alguna vez. Yo fui "egoísta", dañe mucho a tu padre aunque él nunca lo supo o quiso pensar que no; hoy ya no puedo dañarle más y solo trato de conseguir una felicidad mutua. ¿No creen, hijos? Bueno, no creo que a estas alturas del relato entiendan aún mis motivos.

Cenamos en silencio. Cuando finalizamos Hanabi comentó a mi padre que estaba leyendo un libro:

— Hinata tiene un amigo.

Mi padre levantó la mirada y la fijo en mi espalda, estaba lavando los platos más me tense con la claridad que rebotaron las palabras de mi hermana por toda la sala y cocina.

— ¿Sí?

— Es solo un compañero de clase. Naruto…— empece a decir.

Mi padre cerró el libro y pude casi constatar que había sonreído, aunque no voltee a verle.

— No entiendo porque te justificas, Hinata —hizo un largo silencio y camino hacia la cocina, allí boto en la basura un papel que había conseguido en el camino— Es solo un amigo, me agrada que seas amiga de ese chico. Seguramente está sufriendo.

— No pareciera…

— De que no parezca no significa que no lo haga, en momentos así es bueno tener un soporte. Estoy seguro de que Jiraiya lograra hacerlo crecer derecho, pero me gustaría poder verle más seguido. ¿No te comente una vez que estudie junto a Minato, su padre?

— ¿Minato-san es su padre? —en ese momento le mire sorprendida. Recuerdo que papá siempre hablo mucho de un amigo de preparatoria llamado Minato-san, hoy en día no recuerdo los pormenores de su amistad, eso sí, siempre mi padre le mencionaba sobre todo cuando Naruto estaba presente.

— Sí. Creo que los dos tienen mucho en común, hablo de ti y Naruto. Trata de llevarte bien con él —concluida la conversación me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se fue a acostar, seguido de Hanabi que quería darle las buenas noches.

Esa fue la primera vez que pensé que podía tener un amigo. Me hizo feliz saber que vivía cerca y que era Naruto. Sonreí como una boba por toda la noche y me quede dormida con la misma sonrisa, era un sentimiento extraño y cálido. Naruto fue y será por siempre mi primer mejor amigo de toda la vida. Y ese es mi primer secreto, hijos.

* * *

_Gracias a todos los comentaron este nuevo proyecto: **Miss Pepinillo, Cadmiel y memetomori1986.** !Me emociona saber que les haya gustado y me ha dado un gusto gigante que hasta he escrito otros capitulos más! Espero que les siga interesando este nuevo proyecto, que como dice Miss Pepinillo era uno que tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo pero que nunca me atreví a empezar porque no lo tenía a cien por ciento, le cambie algunas cositas y ha salido esto. Poco a poco se desvelara la relación entre todos estos personas y que lleva a escribir esta carta a Hinata. _

_Nos estamos leyendo, Besines._


	3. III

**III**

* * *

Nunca fui muy buena en los estudios. Esa es una cosa que nunca les dije. Su madre era pésima para las matemáticas, tampoco era muy buena que digamos para los kanjis, el deporte se me era ajeno y no podía memorizar un nombre o fecha sin confundirlo. Era un desastre. Mi padre solía molestarse cada vez que llevaba una mala nota a casa, no aceptaba excusas o justificaciones, me colocaba unos cien ejercicios sobre el tema y me hacía terminar la tarea así fuese en la madrugada. Recuerdo que lloraba mucho por esos días, mamá estaba viva y solía consentirme dándome un jugo de manzana y soplándome una que otra respuesta. Cuando ella murió, papá no dejo sus estrictas maneras y reforzó su comportamiento autoritario para conmigo. Un día descubrí el método de estudiar antes de que él llegase y en el colegio, invertía grandes periodos de tiempo en leerme los capítulos antes de las clases y terminada la misma volvía a leérmelo para reforzar el tema. Esa rutina quedó en mí por siempre, incluso en la secundaria superior seguí usando ese método para sacar buenas notas. Como no tenía amigos podía invertir una gran cantidad de tiempo en el colegio estudiando, no me sentía sola por la razón de que estar sola era lo normal. Cada vez que abría un libro era un tiempo invertido inteligente. Claro, tampoco sabía que era pasar tiempo hablando sobre cosas que no tuviesen que ver con deberes. Aún con esa premisa, mi vida hasta ese tiempo había sido feliz, sin mayores problemas, al pasar el tiempo se hizo más doloroso y complicado.

Ese día hacía ya una semana que Naruto se había incorporado a nuestro curso, se hizo amigo de todos fácilmente, pronto dejo de estar ocupando todo el día el puesto frente a mí y caminaba por el salón para hablar con sus nuevos amigos, tenía una carcajada que hacía volar a los pájaros. Todos querían hacer grupo con él en deporte, en trabajos grupales y en artística, el no se negaba a nadie, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a tres o cuantas personas le pidiesen. Luego de haber regresado juntos a casa lo único que había hablado fue un saludo a la entrada y otro a la salida, nuestros encuentros no se daban si quiera en el recreo. Pronto me fui haciendo la idea que él no me necesitaba como amiga, ya que muchos desempeñaban esa acción mejor que lo que yo alguna vez pudiese haberla hecho. Me deje de preocupar por agradarle y no intentaba entablar conversación con él. Era del tipo de persona que llegaba tarde a clase y formaba un alboroto por ello, todos se excitaban cuando lo veían pasar por la puerta y el salón que había estado en calma en los primeros quince minutos hacía risas, gritos y hasta cantos cuando él aparecía. Yo solo atisbaba a ver por la ventana, sin decir nada, no podía alegrarme por faltar a la responsabilidad de llegar puntual al colegio aunque el día se me hacía más llevadero teniéndolo en el salón que fuera de él.

Naruto preguntaba mucho —y ahora que lo pienso, tuvimos más conversaciones que los saludos y despedidas, él era muy inquieto—, solía voltearse a hablar conmigo al menos tres veces al día: ya fuese por una borra, un sacapuntas o para que le explicara que habíamos hecho cuando él estaba ausente. Era algo seca con él porque en el fondo pensaba que ese tipo de cosas eran más fáciles hablarlas y pedirlas a los amigos como Shino o Kiba y no a la rarita que tienes sentada tras de ti. Más el insistía y habían veces en donde se instalaba a hablar sobre las cosas que había visto de venida desde su casa al colegio. Ese día en particular cuando llegó se formó un gran jaleo entre los puestos de atrás. Kiba le saludaba aunque la profesora les pedía que mantuvieran la compostura mientras reprendía a Naruto por tamaña impuntualidad, había llegado media horas después. Cuando se sentó parecía satisfecho consigo mismo, tenía el bolso entre los brazos, me pude dar cuenta que se encontraban sus manos mojadas y parte del bolso también, sonreía pues y no deseaba prestarle atención a la clase porque se mantenía al costado de la pizarra viendo a Chouji.

— Chuoji, ey, Chouji.

Chouji volteó por un momento parpadeante, estaba semi-dormido.

— Tengo algo que contarte —susurró acercándose al puesto de él. No me dejaba concentrarme en las operaciones matemáticas que estaba explicando la profesora, me encontraba muy molesta y cada movimiento que hacía me producía más curiosidad y molestia.

— No te escucho, Naruto —respondió Chouji y luego volvió la mirada a la pizarra. Naruto chasqueó con la lengua y vio a su alrededor para conseguir una nueva presa. Shino se encontraba muy cerca de él.

— Shino, ey, Shino. Tengo algo muy grande…

— Ahorita no, Naruto. Estoy en eso —indicó a la pizarra sin quiera voltea a verle. Pareció ofender a Naruto porque lo hizo reclinarse impulsivo y recostarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados, bufó varias veces y zapateó. No había sacado ni un solo libro, ni el lápiz. Parecía no estar dispuesto a ver clases hoy. Luego de un rato que estuvo pensando en las musarañas y haciendo muecas con su boca, me di cuenta de que ya había perdido la mitad de la clase pendiente de él y no entendía absolutamente nada, recuerdo que el suspiró que bote sobre el cuaderno lleno de garabatos que no entendía me dejo vacía. Allí fue cuando sentí el pupitre moverse y cuando alce mi rostro estaba él sonriéndome como lo había hecho cada mañana para saludarme, aunque había algo en esa sonrisa que se sentía más cómplice.

— Claro, Hinata me guardara el secreto. ¡Seguro que sí!

— ¿Ah, sí? —tartamudeé de la pena.

— Sí. Conseguí algo genial en el embaulado del río. Adivina…

— ¿Embaulado? —no entendía nada y trataba de hablar lo más bajo posible para que la profesora no me notase.

— Sí, la parte del río que siempre está seca, la que queda cerca del puesto de Ramén. ¿No lo conoces? Bueno, no importa: conseguí un Hachiko.

— ¿Hachiko? —me imagino que mi cara debió haber sido muy tonta porque él tuvo que reprimir una risotada que vino precedida por sorpresa.

— ¿No conoces al perro de Japón?

— Hablas de la historia de Hachiko…

— No, hablo de que encontré un perro igualito a él —tanteó el lugar y se acercó rápidamente a mí, podía sentir su aliento contra mi cara, me sonrojé — Está solo, al parecer no tiene dueño, le dije al viejo del ramén que me lo cuidara, creo que lo llevare a un sitio donde pueda estar más seguro. ¿Me ayudas?

— No entiendo, ¿hablas de que conseguiste un Akita y quieres esconderlo?

— Exacto.

La tiza se empotró contra su cabeza, Naruto volteó de inmediato y la profesora nos grito unas cuantas veces por estar hablando en plena clase, un constante murmullo y risita se expandió por todo el salón hasta que se convirtió en un ruido perenne.

— Hablamos en el recreo —fue lo último que escuche de él.

Mis planes del recreo eran obviamente distintos. Deseaba poder estudiar porque sí no lo más seguro rasparía esa evaluación, no entendía a que se referían con mínimo común múltiplo, tampoco entendía la práctica. Así que apenas sonó el timbre, recogí el libro de matemática y salí del salón dirección a la azotea. Me escabullía por una cerca que separaba el pasillo de conserjería de aquel espacio y me sentaba al lado de las escaleras. Era un lugar tranquilo y frío. Se escuchaba desde allí el croar de algunas ranas y, otras veces, no se escuchaba nada. Era como si la ciudad hubiese desaparecido y las personas también; y solo estuviese uno acompañado con el cielo y la soledad. Aún hoy en día me gusta ir a los sitios altos a pensar. Cuando ya llevaba unos minutos de empezar el capítulo del libro, escuche el sonido de algo metalizado siendo jalado. Subí la mirada y la mano de Naruto estaba clavada al enrejado, uno de sus ojos me escrudiñaba desde el pasillo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste allí? —preguntó metiendo la boca entre el metal de las rejas. Tenía un rostro realmente gracioso, más tuve que reprimir la risa porque sería de mala educación burlarme de él.

Indique sin abrir los labios el agujero que había al lado de la puerta de seguridad y en cuestión de segundos ya se había pasado hacia la azotea. Usaba pantalones brinca posos de color naranja y una camisa azul rey. A vista dolía su mala combinación pero no parecía afectarle en absoluto. Se estiró y vio al cielo mientras sonreía. Nunca quitaba esa risa de la boca. ¡Era tan molesto! Caminó mientras medía el lugar y al final cuando dijo un: _¡Oh vaya, este sitio tiene una gran vista hacia el lago!_ Se sentó cerca de la pared a admirar todo el pueblo.

— Tienes buen ojo, Hinata —siguió diciendo.

— Hyuuga —corregí apenada, sonando reservada— O en defecto: Hinata-san.

Hubo un silencio gigante. Pensé que había arruinado las cosas entre nosotros, pero en realidad no quería que él me llamase con tanta ligereza, nuestros compañeros empezarían a pensar mal de él si se empezaba a juntar con una rarita como yo, tratarme así después de conocernos una semana. ¡Él tenía una gran habilidad para hacer cosas espontaneas! Estuve a punto de pedirle disculpas cuando escuche su carcajada que hizo espantar a una pareja de palomas que se había parado en el tanque de agua.

— Pareces una vieja, Hinata-san —y me sonrió con los cachetes rellenos de sarcasmo y risa. Lo más seguro es que mi cara se enrojeció, más no deje de mirarle. Él fue quien apartó la mirada e indicó hacia la parte trasera del colegio, el embaulado del río allí hacia que casi siempre estuviese vacio como una quebrada. Se podía caminar en sus laderas sin problemas, aunque, en temporada de lluvia solía traer bastantes sedimentos desde las sierras hasta el mar. Se quedo allí indicando hasta que me volvió a mirar.

— Allí está Hachiko. Lo deje solo un rato… ¿Crees que aún este allí? —se quedó pensando. Deje un momento el cuaderno a un lado y me levante en rodillas. Desde donde estaba podía ver las paredes de concreto mojadas y el boscaje que protegía al río, las calles aledañas y un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria que iban caminando por el puente que conectaba a las dos partes de la ciudad.

— Un perro de raza debe tener dueño —empecé a decir.

— Sí, pues, puede ser…—se quedo callado un momento— mis padres no me dejaban tener perro en Kioto, vivíamos en un edificio así que era incomodo.

No supe que responder. Me acerque gateando hacia el filo del balcón y apoye la cara en el frío concreto. Hacía una tímida brisa fría para ese momento, la pierna de él estaba cerca de mis manos, tenía una herida profunda en la pierna.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —pregunte casi susurrando. Él bajo la mirada y sonrió mientras se tocaba la herida.

— Jugando. ¿Has visto alguna vez futbol? —y me seguía mirando con esos azules ojos. ¿No tenía vergüenza?

— Sí, creo. Una vez vi a Kiba.

— ¿A Kiba? —Se quedó pensando— Es bueno. Pero, yo soy mejor.

Tenía la cara recostada en una de mis manos, se sentía cálida la sensación de mi piel contra mis mejillas, desde aquí viéndolo de cerca realmente era un chico lindo, sobre todo cuando se reía así. ¡Era insoportable! Con los dedos rasque mi nariz y no sé porque dije algo así:

— Me imagino que sí.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Pareció sorprendido— ¿Tú crees?

— Pareciera que sí —seguí mirándole hasta que el apartó su roja cara por el sol o…

— ¡Qué va! —Suspiró e intentó cambiar de tema— ¿Vas a venir conmigo a ver a Hachiko?

— Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana —contesté y me levanté rápido. Ese día tenía puesto un pantalón aunque no recuerdo de qué color exacto era, tuve que sacudir mis rodillas porque se habían ensuciado todas. Mientras estaba concentrada haciendo aquello, él siguió hablando:

— Puedes traerla. ¡Seguro se pondrá muy feliz!

— No. Sí se emociona después no duerme —me acerqué a donde había dejado mis libros y los recogí sin mucho que decir. Estaba dispuesta a terminar tan "incómoda conversación sin sentido".

— ¡Ey! ¡No puedes escapar! ¡Ya te conté el secreto de Hachiko! ¡Deberías ayudarme! —siguió insistiendo cuando vió mi espalda ir tras la reja — ¡Ey! ¡Tú! ¡Hinata… digo, Hinata-san!

— Hay mucha gente que estaría muy interesada en ese "Hachiko" —empecé a decir— Kiba, por ejemplo. Muéstraselo a él. A mí no me gustan esas cosas, a mi me gusta estudiar y estar tranquila… ¿Para eso son los amigos, no? Para mostrarle y hablar de tonterías.

Luego de haber dicho aquello me pase por la reja y corrí por todo el pasillo, estuve a punto de resbalarme en las escaleras. Tenía tan vergüenza sobre todo, desde lo que le había dicho antes hasta lo que ahora había dicho. No sabía que me pasaba, pero, no me gustaba actuar con tanta confianza hacia alguien, menos, que alguien lo hiciera para conmigo. Era incomodo hablar así si no éramos amigos, después de todo, él era más cercano a Shino o Kiba. ¡Que se los contara a ellos y dejara de incomodarme con su presencia! Me tuve que parar en medio del corredor del segundo piso, allí el sonido de las aulas y el recreo llenaba todo el ambiente. ¡Había sido grosera con él después de lo que había hablado sobre sus padres! ¡Era una grandísima tonta! Estuve pensando en ello toda la clase, ya que cuando él entro lo único que hizo fue sentarse delante de mí sin decir más. Seguro se había molestado, lo había lastimado. ¡Pero él lo había hecho primero! ¡Tratar ser tan cercano cuando solo éramos dos conocidos! ¡No era como papá hablaba sobre ello… de que fuésemos amigos…! ¿O no?

Él fue uno de los primeros en salir cuando la campana sonó. Y yo fui una de las últimas porque no me quería conseguirme a nadie en el pasillo. Ese día estaba atardeciendo temprano, los pasillos empezaban a tener un color ocre que llenaba todo el ambiente de un reluciente oscuro brillante. Las madres venían a recoger a algunos de sus hijos y otros se iban solos a sus casas cercanas. Había un gran alboroto de risas y parloteo. Ese día tampoco me despedí de nadie, ni siquiera de la profesora. Tenía una gran culpa en la espalda que no me había dejado estudiar en todo el día. No podía creer la forma tan tonta que me había comportado aunque papá me había hablado de ello, de que le hubiese agradado que yo fuese amiga de Naruto, hasta a mi me había agradado aquella idea. ¡Pero… tenerle cerca era tan molesto! No éramos para nada parecidos. Yo nunca hablaba de mamá porque me producía un nudo en la garganta, sin embargo, él parecía haber superado aquello y los recordaba hasta con extraños. Un árbol de cerezo había florecido en la entrada del colegio y daba una extraña sombra sobre todos aquellos que esperaban a las afueras de los salones. Allí me quede estancada al ver su figura apoyada en las rejas. Tenía su bolso cruzado en su pecho y las manos en los bolsillos. Su cara estaba fastidiada, sin embargo, cuando me vio se incorporó y sin saludarme se fue acercando.

Naruto tenía un rostro molesto. Me asuste y quise correr dentro de los salones. Seguro me golpearía como lo habían hecho la otra vez aquellos niños.

— ¡Ven conmigo, Hinta-san! —grito ante todos. Las madres de otros niños se comenzaron a reir ante la escena y mis mejillas se prendieron del rubor más grande que en la historia pude experimentar, toda mi cara ardía. Sentí su mano sobre mi brazo y fui arrastrada fuera del colegio. ¡Me iba a golpear fuera del colegio! ¡Estaba segura de ello! Yo iba con los ojos cerrados para no ver hacia qué destino iba a correr. Hasta que nos paramos luego de unos cuantos pasos fuera— ¡Vamos a ver a Hachiko y no vas a decir que no!

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Creo que hasta mi cuerpo retrocedió de la sorpresa y mi boca se abrió como una tonta. Tenía una parte de mí temblando del miedo y otra avergonzada al pensar que en mi mente Naruto pudiese ser capaz de golpear a una niña. Creo que alguna risita se tuvo que escapar de mi boca pero fue tan cetrina que él la confundió con un suspiro.

— Yo… —empecé a decir, pero no tenía nada que decir.

— ¡Nada! Fue a ti a quien le dije y es a ti a quien le mostrare a Hachiko. —Empezó a caminar hacia los salones de preescolar con paso determinado— ¡No me interesa Kiba! ¡Quien conoce a Hachiko eres tú!

No quise contrariarlo más. Caminamos junto a mi hermana hacía el embaulado río. Yo estuve todo el día callada porque no quería meter la pata, de nuevo, y que se molestara aún más, así que al igual que el otro día ellos dos parlotearon hasta que las lenguas se le cansaron. Tuvimos que meternos por la tierra debajo de los arbustos ya que sus ramas eran muy puntiagudas y se hacía imposible atravesarlos sin salir cortados. El río quedaba luego del muro de los arbustos y bajaba abrupto hacia un hilito de agua que parecía quererse secar. Naruto miró a su alrededor. Una mancha blanca había estado descansando todo ese tiempo cerca de la quebrada, tenía el pelaje sucio y parte de su cara llena de comida. Era simpático, a decir verdad. La más emocionada era Hanabi que no paraba de jugar con el perro. "Hachiko"; como le terminamos bautizando y como aún se sigue llamando, era un perro tranquilo, bueno con los niños y alegre con los adultos. Vivió por muchísimo tiempo en Okinawa y toda la comunidad lo conocía por sus trabajos como el perro estrella de los festivales del instituto Kinsaki, también fue famoso por ser la mascota del club de futbol de Okinawa, todos conocían al Hachiko de Okinawa. Recuerdo que estuvimos buscándole casa por varias semanas luego de conseguirlo. Decíamos así: _Hermoso perro Aquita desea conseguir a dueño. Es amoroso, tranquilo y leal. Bueno con los niños, tiene una linda marca en su pie izquierdo. Le llamamos Hachiko_. El único interesado en el perro fue Kiba y tuvo que desistir por tener ya a Akamaru.

— ¿Ves? ¿Es tranquilo, no? —me decía Naruto cuando me anime a acariciarle. Creo que debí tener una sonrisa en la cara porque después de eso Namikase dejo de tener esa expresión seria en su rostro y empezó a reír como un tonto — Creo que le agradas, Hinata-san.

Hachiko me lamía toda la cara y aunque por una parte me producía repulsión, al ser la primera vez que tenía contacto tan cercano con un perro me deje experimentar. Una risilla escapó de mis labios, mientras asentía.

— Sí. Es un perro muy tranquilo y agradable. ¡Seguro conseguirá a alguien que lo quiera mucho! —mi hermana lo volvió a abrazar mientras me miraba con ojitos llenos de esperanza.

— ¿Podemos quedárnoslo, Hinata?

— Obviamente no. —Respondí de inmediato, recriminadole— Papá no aceptaría que nos encargáramos de un perro, además, tu eres muy irresponsable.

— ¡Pero tenemos un patio inmenso! Allí será feliz —anotó y en ello Naruto estuvo de acuerdo.

— No podemos, Hanabi. Papá no nos dejaría y queda fuera de discusión.

Mis palabras crearon un incomodo momento en donde Hanabi lloriqueó un rato. Naruto sonrió a medio labio y luego se recostó en la grama que crecía en el concreto. Tenía los brazos tras su cabeza y los ojos entrecerrados:

— Esta bien, Hanabi-chan —sacó una de sus manos y le dio unas palmaditas cuando sus lagrimas empezaron a sonar como un llanto incontrolable— ¡Seguro Hachiko conseguirá un buen dueño! ¡Podrás verlo cuando quieras, estoy seguro!

Esto hizo que bajase la intensidad de sus lágrimas. Y al final se cansó de hacer tanto escándalo y se quedó medio adormilada. Era hora ya de ir regresando a casa. El cielo se estaba tintando de rojo y las nubes perdían el color hasta ser una masa gris que levitaba sobre nosotros.

— Hare algunos posters para los interesados, podemos pegarlos en las cercanías del colegio… muchas madres pasan por allí —recogí mi bolso y el de mi hermana. El piso estaba resbaloso así que trastabille dos veces. Naruto aún no se levantaba de su siesta, hasta que giró el rostro sonriente hacia mí con los semi-cerrados:

— ¡Eres como una madre, Hinata! —Sonrió y luego esa misma sonrisa se cuajo en el rostro— Preferiría llamarte Hinata. El otro título te hace parecer aún más rígida de lo que ya eres.

— ¡No soy rígida! —exclame molesta.

— Claro que sí —se levantó y estiró en ese mismo sitio. Tenía las piernas largas y el vientre plano, había una herida lacerando una parte de su estomago, era una marca circular. No quise comentar sobre ello para no desembocar en otro tema incomodo. Tampoco respondí a su afirmación. Fui a agarrar a Hanabi, más el se me adelantó y la cargo tras su espalda ante mis negativas. — ¡No creo que tú puedas llevarla!

Él era tan grosero, decía lo que se le viniese en gana y luego subía a la cuesta como si no le interesase lo que fuese a decir. Desde donde estaba podía ver su largo cuerpo llevar al inmóvil de mi hermana. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Sería mayor que yo? Tenía unas piernas de fideo, con la batata gruesa y los shorts se le iban a venir cayendo si no se fijaba. Cuando estuvo en la cima hecho un vistazo hacia donde yo estaba. Me imagino que me veía lamentable porque desembocó carcajada inmensa y preguntó jocoso:

— ¿Necesitas que te cargue hasta aquí?

— ¡Claro que no! —la subida fue más encarpada que la bajada, tuve que agarrarme de las piedras que había más allá del concreto y valerme de que mis zapatos no se resbalaran, varias veces arranque la grama y se quedo pegada a mis manos, cuando llegue a la cima él estaba cuajado de la risa. Mi cara estaba roja del esfuerzo y el ridículo, mis rodillas raspadas.

El resto del camino lo administramos para hablar de cómo íbamos a hacer los posters y que íbamos a poner en ellos. Allí fue cuando decidimos que lo ofreceríamos como un hermoso perro Akita, tranquilo. Naruto fue el de la idea de anexar el nombre con que lo habíamos bendecido. Todo ese trayecto pareció ni sudar por el peso de mi hermana, no era en ese tiempo nada musculoso, más bien estaba bastante flacucho y desnutrido. Tenía eso si la cara redonda y marcada. Los ojos eran grandes y expresivos, los labios delgados. Con esa imagen de chico desvalido jamás hubiese pensado que iba a crecer como creció. Era bastante normalito. Ni de lejos parecía ser un atleta. Pero ya para esa época tenía mucha fuerza en las manos y piernas. Solo tenía 12 y le gustaba mucho el ramen. Me lo contestó cuando le pregunte ese día. Las calles empezaban a estar vacias y las personas regresaban a sus casas cerrando con cuidado los portones de sus viviendas. Cuando pasamos en la zona comercial había por los parlantes la canción de Ritsuko Okazaki, Sky Blue. Luego de un tiempo empecé a comprender que la mayoría de las canciones de ella marcaron poco a poco momentos de mi vida que jamás volvería a olvidar. Cuando ustedes estaban más pequeños solía ponerle alguna canción de ella y me sentaba en un rincón de la sala a deleitarme en la soledad. Sobre todo a ti, mi niña, te gustaba en sobremanera las canciones de ella, reías agradada y palmeabas con mucho entusiasmo. Yo los veía a los dos tan tranquilos y sonreía para ustedes, a veces, tú levantabas las manos y hondeabas la música con tus dedos. Esa sensación que me provocaba ver a mis hijos jugando con aquella música era asquerosa. Lo siento, tengo que decirlo. Creo que los momentos más incómodos de mi vida fue verles disfrutar esa música como yo lo hice. Lo sentía como una burla, ustedes eran tan ingenuos, no entendían que estaban haciendo, no entendían lo que yo hacía. Muchas de las peleas que transcurrieron con su padre ocurrieron por esa cantante en especial, a él también le asqueaba escuchar esa música en su casa. Después de todo era un hombre y tenía su orgullo. ¿No? Pero ustedes seguían sin entender, ustedes no tenían por qué entender sobre esas cosas que se empiezan a aprender cuando uno crece. ¿La maldad? En ese tiempo creía ser una mala madre, una egoísta, que prefería recordar tiempos más felices que salvaguardar la pureza de sus hijos. Por eso bote todos los discos, los veía sucios y volvía a caer en el mismo juego, creo que caía en ello unas tres veces y esas tres veces no podía mirarlos a los ojos, ni tocarle sus manitos, ni besarles la cara. Me sentía tan culpable y a la vez no. Cuando ocurría pensaba que era lo correcto que después de todo el destino había sido hecho para los dos, pero cuando me encontraba con sus cuerpos dormidos en sus camas me entraba una rabia contra mí misma, contra el hogar, contra lo que había construido irresponsable. Me horrorizaba la dualidad y la culpabilidad que podía lograr tener luego de haber llegado a casa. Por las noches lloraba largo mirándolos a ustedes y dentro de mi cabeza escuchaba esa triste melodía de Sky Blue. Solía repetir esa frase: "volviendo un día doloroso, pero estoy bien". Debo serles sincera, muchas veces me arrepentí de haberme casado con su padre y de haber formado una familia, pero cuando me hablaban y me abrazaban sentía que todo había tenido sentido, que para que ustedes estuviesen allí eso habría tenido que pasar y me calmaba, rechazaba de nuevo esa parte de mi y la ocultaba. Me arrepentía al punto de querer ser la mejor madre, eran esos tiempos los del helado y dulces, los de regalillos sorpresa. Fui una pésima madre aunque ustedes no lo crean. Aún así los amo a ustedes, también ame a su padre. Eso creo. Los tiempos de estabilidad fueron los mejores, fueron grandes momentos. Igual que ese día cuando estaba caminando con Naruto y mi hermana a su espalda, cuando sonaba esa canción a nuestro fondo y nuestros pasos eran los que hablaban, ese también fue un gran día. Hachiko nos seguía desde cerca, de vez en cuando olía mis manos, era un perro de estatura mediana así que le era fácil lamer mis dedos. Me imagino que la canción nos hizo sentirnos cómodos, los dos éramos personas solitarias, personas que se echan la culpa con facilidad y que se arrepienten pronto. Naruto también sufrió mucho, pero al menos él lograba decir:_ "Estoy bien, estoy bien con ello, Hinata" _Él era más fuerte que yo, al menos, en el exterior. Yo, yo siempre fui una debilucha por fuera, pero al final había podido disfrutar de ustedes y de la comprensión de su padre. No sé porque hoy quiero hablar tanto de él, pero, fue un gran hombre, nunca me alzó la voz, creo que se decepcionó mucho de mí, aunque un día me dijo: _Ya lo veía venir_. Creo que fue la persona más comprensiva, yo en su lugar jamás me hubiese perdonado. Claro, como ustedes pudieron darse cuenta, las cosas no siguieron igual después de aquello, pero eso tiene otro orden cronológico, no quiero confundirles.

La música nos gusto tanto que ralentizamos el paso, como ya había dicho: los dos nos parecíamos por ser personas melancólicas, así que Sky Blue nos identifico rápidamente. Las flores de cerezo seguían cayendo aunque ya parecía más de noche que de día, bajo la canción caían en círculos como un en un carrusel. Nos enamoraron en esa nube de adultez que desprendía toda esa situación. Recuerdo que él me descubrió fisgoneando su rostro, armada por una valentía que no tenía, le pregunte:

— ¿Eres feliz… aquí en Okinawa? —deje de mirarlo porque no quería ser invasiva.

— Llevo muy poco tiempo para poder decir eso…—susurró tristemente. Una nota de la canción casi me hizo llorar y entonces lo solté luego de ver hacia donde Hanabi que dormía placida.

— Mi madre murió, también… —él no comentó nada, pero me siguió viendo— hace ya unos años atrás. Tenía tuberculosis, no se la cuido bien…

— Cuanto lo siento —botó luego de que me quede en silencio, sentía que su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el mío, yo tenía la cara hundida en mi ropa, miraba mis zapatos que se habían ensuciado. Quería detenerme y limpiarnos, pero alguna parte de mi no permitía que me detuviese porque sabía que me iba a quedar allí llorando. No había hablando nunca de eso con nadie, ni con Hanabi, ni con papá. — ¿Estás bien?

— No.

— Yo tampoco —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

Recuerdo que estuve un momento gimoteando y limpiando mis lágrimas, él sin embargo no lloro, no suspiró, no dijo nada, pero algo en su voz sonaba partido.

— ¿Te pudiste despedir de ella? —preguntó cuando ya íbamos a entrar a los suburbios. La canción había quedado atrás y parecía un conjuro murmurado.

— Sí. Las últimas semanas las paso en cama —ya me había calmado, parecía que una herida había nacido en mi pecho y no se quería cerrar, aún así algo de esa herida no ardía tan honda como lo hacía siempre. Algo no pesaba tanto. — Así que la pasamos mucho juntas, Hanabi también estaba allí pero era tan pequeña que no recuerda bien.

— Es una suerte —me sonrió. Sus ojos habían cambiado, tenía los parpados más apagados y los pómulos tristes, mas, su sonrisa seguía siendo sincera y grata.

— Me hubiese gustado que la hubieses conocido —solté de pronto, sin medir lo que decía— ella hubiese sabido que hacer contigo, como hacerte querer Okinawa, te hubiese mostrado lindos lugares, estoy segura.

— Suena una persona agradable.

— Lo era. Yo no. Quisiera realmente poder mostrarte Okinawa… ¿Sabes?

— Ya me las estas mostrando —caminamos otro rato en silencio y agregó— cuando estaba en Kioto no hablaba mucho sobre esto, sobre la muerte de ellos, digamos que no hablaba en realidad. Ni siquiera lo he hecho con Jiraiya, aunque pareciera como si lo hiciera mucho, los nombro con frecuencia, pero parece como si estuviesen aquí. Es como decir: Voy a comer con mis padres, voy a ir al campo con ellos. ¿Es fácil, no? Pero cuando te pones a pensar en ello es que se siente solitario.

Me quede detenida allí. Él camino un poco más y luego volteó a verme, la cabeza de Hanabi rozaba su cara con suavidad, como una caricia.

— Yo… si quieres, puedes hablar conmigo —baje la mirada— Yo aún tengo a mi padre, pero quisiera poder ayudarte… me gustaría que tú me enseñaras a ser así de fuerte.

— No soy fuerte —suspiró pesado— soy un fracasado. No soy sincero. Al menos tú puedes llorar y aceptar que tu madre ya no está. Pero yo no sé cómo hacer eso. Siento que si hago algo así tengo que dejar atrás todo lo que me gustaba, tengo que dejar atrás a Kioto, a mis amigos, al futbol y… a ellos también. Porque murieron… ¿No?

No pude responderle más, así que seguimos caminando en silencio. No nos paramos en su casa. Pasamos el puente cuando era ya de noche: una lancha con una sola linterna pasaba debajo de nosotros runruneando, dos personas cercanas unas a otras iban montadas allí queriéndose. Hanabi se despertó cuando empezamos a entrar a los pastizales. Corrió camino a casa para avisarla a papá que veníamos llegando, seguro estaría preocupado. Nosotros dos no quisimos seguirle el trote aunque dijimos que lo haríamos. Me sentía culpable, había hablado de algo suponiendo que él ya lo había superado, sus padres tenían unos meses de muertos y yo me ponía a hurgar en sitios así, sabiendo cómo se sentía.

— Gracias, Hinata —dijo deteniéndose, acarició a Hachiko un rato y luego me miró, había recuperado su mirada— por poder quedarte con Hachiko hasta que consigamos un buen dueño y por preguntar.

— Lo siento, yo no quería…

— Está bien. Eres la primera que no finge —se echó un rato entre en la grava. Yo me agache luego de unos minutos de observarlo— ¿Seamos amigos, vale?

— ¡Claro! —afirme emocionada, luego baje el tono de voz por considerarlo poco considerado— Podemos hablar de eso y de más cosas cuando quieras, Naruto-kun.

La cara se me llenó del sonrojo de solo pensar como le había llamado, trague gordo.

— ¿Puedo, entonces, llamarte solo Hinata?

Me imagino que le dije que sí porque luego desde ese día me llamo Hinata y lo siguió haciendo hasta donde tengo recuerdos. No le pudimos encontrar casa a Hachiko, eso sí, gracias a que se quedo en los jardines de mi casa muchos de nuestros compañeros vinieron hasta esos parajes. Estaban sorprendidos de que viviese por aquellos lugares y más que les dejase entrar con tanta facilidad. Kiba fue el más entusiasta, hable mucho con él gracias a la aparición de Hachiko. Después de eso nuestras conversaciones en el salón no se limitaron únicamente a pedir el lápiz del otro o un sacapuntas, podíamos sentarnos a conversar sobre un proyecto de clase o escuchar las conversaciones de ellos dos: Naruto y Kiba eran grandes amigos por su pasión por el deporte, hablaban a toda hora y como los dos eran ruidosos formaban un gran alboroto en el salón. Eran dos soles que irradiaban felicidad a todos, a mi me gustaba sentarme en sus rayos y observarles en silencio. Por aquel tiempo Kiba insistía a Naruto que se metiera junto con él en el club de futbol del colegio, más Naruto decía que no quería iniciar con eso tan rápido, un día dio por sentado dicho tema al confesar que no pensaba volver al futbol más.

— Es una pérdida de tiempo —completó ante la mirada atónita de todos sus amigos. Yo que me encontraba borrando el pizarrón también solté un momento la mano para verle— Además, Jiraiya no tiene tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

Me mordí la lengua ese día y aunque Kiba insistió en saber su cambio de opinión; Naruto afirmó no querer hablar más del tema y luego de unos días se fue olvidando. Las personas del salón se fueron conformando a ver a Naruto como un amigo de bromas y chistes, más que el que se presentó aquel día. Yo no podía conformarme con tal idea, algo debía estar cociéndose tras él, algo que venía de esas palabras de no querer dejar las cosas atrás pero a la vez sí.

A veces nos íbamos a casa juntos, él hablaba la mayoría del tiempo y yo solo reía cuando lo encontraba conveniente. No quería perturbar esa paz, mas, también pensaba que si me quedaba callada no podía ayudarlo. Muchas veces en las noches pensaba que haría mamá en una situación parecida a aquella, ese tipo de pensamientos fueron sanando la imagen de mamá. Al final, se convirtió en un lindo pilón para reflexionar. Su imagen me producía paz y confianza. Por eso ese día en que él venía hablando sobre que pronto entraría el verano, lo interrumpí:

— ¿Por qué no deseas ingresar al club de futbol? —Como no me respondió, agregué— ¿No se suponía que ibas a hacer el mejor futbolista de Japón?

— No te importa.

Esas palabras dolieron tanto que me dejaron sin aire, le mire con los ojos desencajados. Hanabi se había quedado también callada y me esperaba tras mi espalda, tomando una de mis manos con sus dedos.

— Claro que me importa. Somos amigos.

— No te metas en eso, por favor. Tu sabes bien…

— Sí, por eso te lo pregunto —adelanté el paso— No creo que lo más justo para ti sea renunciar a lo que eres… —me voltee aún con Hanabi a las manos— no creo que tus padres estén felices con eso. Quisiera creer que si uno hace cosas grandes ellos podrán ver con mayor claridad a uno. Conseguirlo más fácil. ¡Haz algo grande! ¡Muy grande! No es como sí los hubieses olvidado… es como sí los recordases todos los días de una bonita manera. Yo ya conseguí como recordar a mamá.

Finalice aquella frase abrazando a Hanabi. Luego le sonreí de la mejor manera que pude y le deje allí, a dos cuadras de su casa. No sé qué tipo de reacción tuvo luego de eso, recuerdo que hice correr a Hanabi hasta la casa y allí nos ocultamos en mi cuarto. No quería que viniese, tampoco lo quería ver en el colegio. Hicimos las tareas tiradas en el suelo y no hablábamos de Naruto si quiera en la mesa al cenar.

Ese mismo día empezó el verano, el sábado el calor era insoportable y la humedad hacía que la ropa se pegara en el cuerpo. Era fin de semana y papá había traído patillas, que le habían costado un día de trabajo, hicimos helados y refrescos. Hiashi colocó su silla de playa en la hondonada para así ver pasar a las personas en sus lanchas y chalanas, con el inicio del verano las personas sacaban sus barcos a dar un paseo. Nosotras tendimos una sabana en la grama y con un plato de sandía empezamos a ver las nubes.

Yo tenía la cabeza quién sabe dónde, no escuchaba muy bien lo que me decía Hanabi pero reía como una tonta. Me imagino que mi padre lo noto porque varias veces comentó sobre mi extraño comportamiento. El calor me puso aún más cansada y aunque cargaba un short bastante corto sentía que el vapor del sol me estaba quemando por dentro. El verano en Japón es insoportable, sobre todo en Okinawa. Bastantes veces pensé que seguro él estaría pasando un caluroso verano, tal vez, el más caluroso de su vida. Me preguntaba sí Okinawa lo estaba tratando bien, si había visto al carrito de los helados, sí tenía un buen ventilador en casa. Podía escuchar el crujir de las páginas del periódico de papá y Hanabi canturriando alguna canción infantil.

El papel crujió, pero de manera distinta, pude ver la sombra del brazo de mi padre quitarse los lentes de sol, con el pie me hizo una seña amistosa en el brazo:

— Allí viene tu amigo.

Me levanté medio atontado pensando que yo no tenía ningún amigo para que me visitase, pero cuando vi a Naruto atravesando parte de la maleza, me sonroje de inmediato y mirando a Hanabi para que se quedase en ese lugar baje corriendo a su encuentro. Tenía los pies descalzos así que cuide no chocar contra ninguna roca. Antes de llegar me detuvo con su voz:

— Lo voy a hacer.

— ¿Ah? —trastabille en el último paso y caí con las rodillas y las palmas de la mano, él se acercó con lentitud y me tendió la mano, estaba toda enlodada.

— Que lo voy a hacer, lo del club.

— ¿En serio? —Se me salió una risa boba de alegría— ¡Eso es genial!

Él también sonrió:

— Sí, Jiraiya parece entusiasmado también. ¿Me iras a ver, no?

— ¡Claro!

Esa fue la época en que empezaron las temporadas de futbol, las excursiones por el lago, la búsqueda de una super casa a Hachiko, las escapas a la playa y las noches de luciérnagas, estudio y cenas. Esos fueron unos lindos días de mi infancia antes de iniciar en la secundaria básica.

* * *

El capitulo salió algo corto. No sé, me pareció. Se revelaron muchas cosas (cof cof, la verdad nada, pero buej). Ahora es que se profundiza la relación entre Naruto, Hinata y Kiba.

¿Qué pasara? ¡Ni yo sé!

¿Con quién se queda Hachiko? ¿En qué instituto entraran? ¿Habra algún juego de futbol interesante? ¿Qué pasara con Naruto y Hinata?

¡Yo no sé! No, la verdad sí. (: Pero soy mala.

Espero que me dejen muchos rewiens, no sean malotes, si leen al menos déjenme un comentario lindo que sepa que me leyeron y les pareció bien el capitulo, si no les pareció bueno pueden decirlo también, críticas constructivas bienvenidas.

Gracias a:

**Cadmiel,** siempre dejas rewiens en mi fic y muy lindos comentarios que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo este fic. Seguiré tratando de esforzarme para que la historia crezca y siga estando a la altura de tu lectura. Espero que sigamos en contacto y que este capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias y un abrazo gigantesco.

**Lilipili,** comentas en todos mis fics! Me agrada mucho que te haya gustado esta nueva historia y te mantenga entretenida, también me pone ansiosa por saber si estas descubriendo los secretos que tiene guardado esta historia, después de todo Hinata no quiere contar todo pero poco a poco va, así que esperemos que tus predicciones estén acertadas (¿?) Besitos.

**Meme-chan,** gracias por ser tan atenta a mis fics, siempre que actualizo también estas tu allí dejándome un comentario. Espero que esta historia también despierte tu interés, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Pepinillo-chan,** Claro, que me puedes llamar Hinaluna-chan, claro, claro, obvio, yo te llamo pepinillo-chan (Lo que es igual no es trampa). Hinata tiene un repertorio de secretos sobre su relación con Naruto (como toda chica tiene sus secretillos), aunque puedo decir que ella ha sido una persona bastante reservada a decir verdad, así que ya podrás imaginarte. Hay Pepe-chan, que me digas que soy una de tus favoritas me hace muy feliz, adoro tus fics y tu también eres una de mis autores favoritas (el amor es mutuo), me encanta tu manera de escribir e igualmente tus tramas super originales y tu manera de plantearlas. (: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, unos besines bien gradecines.


End file.
